1. Field of Invention
The object of the present invention is an apparatus for quick and automatic development of X-ray plates and films, utilizable even by non expert people and without using a camera oscura, in particular in dentist's surgery, first-aid stations, and the like.
2. The Prior Art
There have been described in the literature apparatuses for quick and automatic development of X-ray films utilizable for instance in dentist's surgery, which allow dentists to ascertain on the spot the conditions of the patient and even to follow radiographically during the operation the progress of treatment and the results.
For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3508483, an apparatus is described made up by a parallelepipedal tray in which films or plates to be developed are placed and into which the different treatment fluids are conveyed in succession from the respective containers whereto they are reconveyed thereafter, on completion of each treatment stage. According to the description of said patent, a pluri-way valve or a solenoid valve associated to the tray is utilized for the introduction of the different fluids into the tray and their return into the respective container.